1Instintos
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Advertencia Yaoi (M/M) Porque los instintos son buenos, especialmente frente a situaciones extrañas (S x J )


**1°**

**INSTINTOS**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen**

**One-shot**

Joey Wheeler siempre confia en sus instintos, en esa pequeña voz dentro de sucabeza que le decía que hacer o que no hacer, esa que le mandaba una corriente eléctrica a través de la columna cuando estaba en peligro o cuando debía de desconfiar en alguien.

Pero ahora esa pequeña voz le replicaba a gritos que saliera de ahí, de ese gran y oscuro armario donde se había metido en un acto de desesperación tras escuchar los firmes pasos del castaño frente a la puerta del dormitorio y el sonido inconfundible de la perilla al girarse.

Pero como había llegado a esa situación?

Facil…bueno en realidad no.

Todo había empezado con la pequeña y inocente intervención del pequeño Mokuba Kaiba que desde un tiempo a esta parte le gustaba visitar la pastelería donde trabajaba y degustar los deliciosos pasteles y queques hasta el hartazgo.

Una tarde de trabajo, cuando una lluvia torrencial caía en la ciudad y oscurecía el cielo la campañilla de la puerta de entrada sonó, y Joey había ido a su llamado encontrando en el marco de la puerta a un mojado Mokuba, temblando de frio y empapado de pies a cabeza.

El se había acercado al pequeño con una toalla en mano y una reprimenda en la boca por su descuidada actitud, cuando de pronto el pequeño había corrido hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en su abdomen y sollozando unas cuantas palabras inentendibles para él.

Luego de unos largos minutos logro calmar al pequeño. Ningún cliente había entrado por el aguacero y agradeció eso, no podía manejar clientela en ese momento y peor por ser el único en la tienda. La señora Loffer (que había sido una excelente pattisierre en su juventud) había salido de viaje, y Belle su compañera encargada de la caja de cobros le había suplicado que la cubriera para salir en un día de campo con su novio.

Sonrió mirando la ventana y las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en ella. Había elegido un pésimo día.

Mokuba se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y se aclaró la garganta. Joey puso toda su atención en él. El pequeño aun con la voz un poco tapada se disculpó por molestarlo y por haber sido tan inoportuno en su trabajo.

A Joey no le molesto en absoluto que su amigo viniera, pero lo que si le molestaba era su llegada envuelto en un mar de lágrimas. Acaso alguien lo había molestado?.

En ese caso donde estaban los guardaespaldas que iban con en él? O incluso el mismo Seto Kaiba, que para el caso era su hermano mayor después de todo.

Apretó los puños, le dada ganas de enterrarle el puño en la hermosa cara de su enemigo natural y demostrarle un par de cosas sobre los hermanos, el nunca permitiría que Serenity llorara, ni una sola gota.

Se puso rígido en su silla, había pensado que Seto "son un engreído" Kaiba tenga una hermosa cara.

El estomago se le anudo y el aire se le tranco en el pecho al imaginar una escena que había tratado de suprimir de su mente las últimas semanas, sus manos empezaron a hormiguearle al imaginar que en vez de un puñetazo podía poner su palma de su mano en su mejilla y recorrer su rostro con suavidad, conociendo cada rincón de su piel y quizá acariciar sus labios mientras miraba en el interior de sus ojos azules, más tarde si Kaiba siguiera sin decir nada se atrevería (aun ignorando su instinto de supervivencia) de pasar sus manos por su cabello castaño y comprobar su suavidad, acercándolo a él en un movimiento desesperante y anhelante, uniendo sus frentes y sus respiraciones en un solo compas errático…y entonces…entonces…

El sonido de la silla de Mokuba al levantarse lo alerto y vio al pequeño disculparse y dirigirse a la puerta sin mirarlo. ¡Idiota! Se maldijo a si mismo, se había mantenido en silencio tanto tiempo que Mokuba lo había malinterpretado y había pensado que lo ignoraba para darle a entender que se fuera.

Se golpeo en la cabeza un par de veces con la palma de su mano y corrió hacia el pequeño, disculpándose el mismo y exigiendo con suavidad que le diga que pasaba y el motivo de su llanto.

El pequeño no quiso decirlo, pero Joey Wheeler tenía sus métodos. Luego de que serían un par de horas y muchos trozos de pastel que harían mella en su economía por fin logro que el menor hablara.

-Es una tontería en realidad- había empezado-promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Yugi.

Joey asintió y cruzo su corazón con una mano en gesto solemne.

-Bueno…en realidad creo que hay un fantasma persiguiéndome!, lo escucho en todas partes susurrando cerca de mi.-

Mokuba explico que esa mañana estando en Kaiba corp. Jugando con su laptop en la oficina de su hermano había oído de pronto un susurro incómodo e insistente, que atribuyo rápidamente al bullicio del piso de la oficina. Sin hacerle caso en ese momento se había convertido al poco tiempo en el sonido de una voz que le hablaba suavemente, como contándole un secreto en el oído.

-Mokuba- le decía la voz-Mokuba…Moki

Mokuba había saltado de la sorpresa y tras registrar toda la oficina en busca de cualquier cosa, había salido de allí creyendo que había sido un mal sueño, una alucinación, cansancio o cualquier cosa.

De camino a casa en la limosina de la empresa, mientras jugada "la viborita" en su celular había escuchado otra vez esa voz llamándolo. Esta vez asustado ordeno al chofer que acelerara, llegado a la mansión se habia dirigido de inmediato al nuevo jefe de seguridad explicándole la situación.

Este se había reído y lo había atribuido a su edad y la necesidad de llamar la atención. Mokuba enojado y frustrado lo había despedido, el otro solo volvió a reír.

El peque juro que el hombre se arrepentiría cuando se lo contara a su hermano mayor.

Más tarde con la frustración en el cuello se había encerrado en su habitación y se había dispuesto ahogar su mente con el internet, juegos en red, cuentas de la empresa o acciones, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera con la mente en blanco. Pero nuevamente había pasado, la voz se escuchaba con más claridad, pero esta vez viendo una silueta en medio de la habitación llamándolo.

Esto había sido lo último, el pequeño esquivando la silueta se había escurrido de la habitación y habia corrido hacia la calle ignorando a todos a su paso y saliendo con el aguacero sin ningún destino en mente hasta que llego a la calle comercial con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a Joey a través de la marquesina de la pastelería donde trabajaba.

Ahora con el susto pasando y pensando mejor las cosas Mokuba se había dado cuenta que quizá por la frustración y las películas de terror que habia visto la otra noche, su mente le habia jugado una mala jugada.

Joey se rio un poco para restarle importancia y para aligerar la tensión, se acerca para acariciarle la cabeza con afecto y se ofrece para acompañarlo a la mansión.

Mokuba le insinúa que se quede con el esa noche, muy a su manera el acepta con una sonrisa.

Ya tarde en la noche luego de cerrar la tienda y comer un poco más Mokuba llamo a su limosina, recibiendo una reprimenda del jefe de seguridad y un sermón sobre su edad y los peligros de estar solo. ¡Imbécil! . Joey solo quería darle una tunda al tipo por no saber tratar a Mokuba.

Ya en la mansión Mokuba guio el camino hacia el comedor donde fueron recibidos por un banquete que era servido eficientemente por las jóvenes de servicio, Joey comió hasta que se hincho el estomago disfrutando de platillos que ni siquiera podía mencionar y jugos de frutas que no identificaba, eran los beneficios de ser millonario.

Su mente se tranco de inmediato en el primer hombre millonario que se le vino a la mente, específicamente en el "ricachon engreído" como lo llamaba de cariño, desvió la vista y vio a su alrededor encontrando para su sorpresa un detalle que le recordaba a Kaiba en cada pared, suponía que en el resto de la casa seria igual. Paso por alto el hecho, ya que su mente relacionaba desde hace un tiempo todo con el portador de los dragones blancos. Esbozo una sonrisa, no se imaginaba a Seto Kaiba escogiendo cortinas o papel tapiz.

Mas su mente dio un trombo y un salto mortal al notar la ausencia del mayor de los Kaiba mayor.

Pregunto por el de inmediato sintiendo en el pecho un pequeño calor y una opresión de anticipación en su estómago lleno. Mokuba excusó a su hermano diciendo que no llegaría a casa por estar en un viaje muy importante.

Joey lo entendió, hasta cierto punto, las cosas que le pasaron a Mokuba el día de hoy era una prueba de que lo dejaba mucho tiempo solo.

A menos que el fantasma sea real.

No, no seria posible verdad?; y porque de pronto la mansión se hacía cada vez más oscura y tétrica, un viento frio lo recorrió haciéndolo tiritar.

Mokuba se rio de él al verlo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Suele ser así de vez en cuando- había dicho

Joey sintió pena del pequeño y sus largos momentos solo, para animarlo le sugirió unas partidas de duelo de monstros o de cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer en ese momento. Mokuba sonrió.

Luego de unas largas horas de mucho play, duelos y algunas películas a Mokuba se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, ayudado por una sirvienta Joey llevo a Mokuba a su habitación y lo acostó apaciblemente. La joven le ofreció llevarlo a la habitación de invitados y por un largo rato de caminar ella pareció perderse y admitió haber entrado en el servicio de la casa recientemente, Joey la tranquilizo y le comento de su increíble sentido de la orientación y que no era la primera vez que venia de visita, entonces el con demasiada confianza se dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo más largo y aseguro que sabia donde iba.

Eso hace media hora.

Joey había subido y bajado escaleras, dado vueltas y tropezones no encontrando la habitación, caminando en el oscuro pasillo escuchando sus propios pasos, su pecho se agito incomodo y temeroso recordando todas las historias de Mokuba.

-No deberías recordar historias de fantasmas mientras caminas en un tenebroso pasillo- se reprendió a si mismo.

En su búsqueda desesperada con la mirada y tratando de sacar los pensamientos tenebrosos de su mente ubico un extraño diseño en la perilla de una puerta cercana a su derecha, se acerco a apreciarlo y dibujo con los dedos el diseño.

El dragón blanco de ojos azules.

No le sorprendía en realidad, la mitad de la casa tenia diseños del dragón por todas partes. Pero no lo había visto en una perilla, supuso que era una habitación importante y como buen invitado curioso entro con sigilo exagerado, esperando encontrar quizá una sala de trofeos, un salón de juegos secreta o una donde encontraría tesoros invaluables, según su imaginación y la lógica de los programas de tv que veía en el trabajo.

Lo que lo sorprendió en realidad fue encontrar solo un dormitorio cualquiera, que tenía el tamaño de su departamento y que contaba con una cama donde cabrían cinco personas y eso a sus anchas.

Con algo de precaución encendió las luces y se dispuso a curiosear un poco más, abriendo cajones, el armario (que era una habitación entera) y comprobando la suavidad de la cama a su manera, arrojando su cuerpo en la superficie sorprendido de que se elevara más que nunca por la suavidad del colchón, considero quedarse en esa habitación, quedando claro que era la más cómoda de la casa…

Joey se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza le giro y todas las piezas encajaron, escucho claramente el "click" en su mente y vio todo con claridad, corrió al armario y lo abrió a toda prisa, no había tomado mucha atención antes, pero ahora las camisas de seda y las gabardinas le daban en una idea.

Era la habitación se Seto Kaiba, ¡oh cielos! Que iba a hacer, tenia suerte de que el Ricachón estuviera de viaje. Era una suerte.

Que se acabaría pronto.

Escucho pasos firmes frente a la puerta y la perilla que se giraba, el corazón le latía en los oídos y su cuerpo eligió el mejor momento para no responderle aunque gritara en su mente que se moviera. Vio la puerta abrirse centímetro a centímetro lentamente y hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, entro en el armario y cerro con cuidado.

Y ahí estaba el.

Quizá aún quedaba un poco de suerte, ya que el armario donde estaba tenía el tamaño adecuado y ofrecía varios lugares para esconderse si el "ricachón engreído" se le ocurría entrar, una parte de él le dijo que no importaba que si lo descubrían Joey Wheeler podía pelear y salir idéenme de cualquier pelea, pero otra parte le decía que si lo descubrían el no tendría base para saberse inocente y atenerse a las consecuencias, no era tan tonto para no entender que no debía estar en esa casa y también que no debería estar metiendo sus narices en habitaciones ajenas.

Pero él no lo sabía que era la habitación del dueño de la mansión, claro! Kaiba lo entendería, después de refundirlo en la cárcel.

Ahora solo quedaba quedarse callado y esperar a que el ricachón se durmiera, para que (con toda la dignidad posible) saliera a hurtadillas y se olvidara del asunto.

La puerta del armario se abrió y Joey se encogió aún más detrás de los sacos formales que Kaiba poseía, lo vio de reojo recoger una polera, un buzo deportivo de aspecto viejo y ropa interior de un cajón pequeño. Kaiba iba a darse un baño.

De pronto un calorcillo se elevó desde sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos al imaginarse la escena, se vio a si mismo en la ducha observando al ojiazul deslizando el jaboncillo perfumado por su cuerpo mientras se frotaba con lentitud y suavidad mientras exhalaba suspiros de necesidad y cerraba los ojos.

-Cachorro-

Waa!... su cuerpo se sacudió y busco con la mirada a Kaiba que observaba fijamente y con afecto algo dentro de un cajón de zapatos, lo vio sonreír levemente por un momento y cerrar la tapa de la caja para ponerlo en un rincón del cajón de la ropa interior. Había soñado el escuchar su iba nombre?, bueno no era su nombre, pero Kaiba lo llamaba asi tanto como el decía "ricachón engreído", pero esta vez, en vez de que le piquen los puños por un golpe que no daría, lo que le picaba era el estomago.

Cuando Kaiba salió Joey se asomó a la puerta para observar por las pequeñas rendijas de madera, veía claramente como el ricachón ponía su ropa sobre la cama y se empezaba a quitarse la propia de manera lenta y tortuosa, los músculos flexionándose cada vez que el extendía el brazo para liberar una manga, Joey sentía que la visión se le nublaba y dejaba solo el centro de su visión, la que estaba observando clara y en alta definición, trago saliva para que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera y que el calor que empezaba a hacerlo sudar menguara.

Acaso el ricachón habría subido la calefacción?

En realidad no importaba cuando Kaiba empezó a sacarse los pantalones, el mundo de Joey dio una vuelta y se limito a contemplar la piernas atléticas que poco a poco salían a la luz, a estas alturas a Joey no le importaba si lo descubrían o no, o si después tuviera que ir a la cárcel y dar explicaciones. En ese momento solo le importaba el calor en su pecho (y otros lugares) que lo inundaba y lo hacía estremecerse con anticipación mientras veía como unos dedos largos se aferraban a la liga de la ropa interior fina. Trago saliva y se tapo los ojos con la mano, dejando convenientemente unos espacios entre los dedos para ver. Su autonegacion era terrible

No le importo, ni nada en realidad mientras observaba un cuerpo desnudo perdiéndose tras una puerta, con el corazón desbocado y hiperventilando decidió salir de ahí antes de que se afectara irremediablemente su psiquis o lo mataran, lo que sucediera primero.

Con una delicadeza que se desconocía abrió la puerta del armario y se encamino con suaves pasos hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

-¿Perro?-

Joey no quiso voltear, quería pensar que era un sueño y que de pronto escucharía su despertador y despertaría para otro día de trabajo duro y la escuela. Deseaba con el corazón que fuera así, pero no era.

-Wheeler que haces aquí?-

Joey no quería voltear, pero lo hizo queriendo enfrentar de una vez por toda la situación a reproche de su corazón que lo llamaba cobarde. ¡Oh por Ra! Valga la expresión, no estaba listo para ver aquella escultura de hombre frente a él…desnudo y con una crema de algún tipo en su mano, sintió el calor en sus mejillas cuando descubrió que se había estado comiendo con los ojos a su gran enemigo.

-Ehh…Me…me equivoque de habitación, quien lo diría…adiós Kaiba- giro hacia la puerta y jalo de la perilla una y otra vez sin éxito y con toda sus fuerzas. Esto no podía estar pasando. Había olvidado que la puerta estaba con cerrojo.

Sintió el movimiento detrás de él y juro por su mazo de duelo no voltease.

-Necesitas ayuda?- sintió dos brazos que lo rodeaban y unas manos que se acomodaban encima de las suyas sobre la perrilla- Que no puedes abrir una puerta sin tu amo perro?

Todo esto era un sueño, era seguro, de que otra forma Kaiba le hablara tan suavemente y en el oído.

Claro eso era, todo tenia sentido.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y su instinto le decía que salga en un infierno de ahí y no volteara atrás y Joey wheeller siempre seguía a sus instintos. Se giro decidido y preparado para la confrontación, un par de gritos y unos golpes aclararían su cabeza y sería un buen final para la situación, verdad?

-Oye Kaiba!, necesito que abras la puerta y…-

Se acerca, se acerca!, su instinto grito y se calló abruptamente al ver que Kaiba se detenía cerca de su rostro y lo encerraba con sus brazos. Un minuto, tal vez dos, rayos! Hubiera sido horas y a él no le importaría este acercamiento, salvo por el hecho de estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

El maldito ricachón engreído estaba tan cerca para sentir su respiración y su calor, pero no se acercaba mas en lo que era evidente un intento de beso. Entonces Kaiba sonrió.

Maldito! Estaba jugando con el! Y lo peor, lo estaba dejando!

Nadie jugaba con joshep wheeller. A este juego, podían jugar dos. Su instinto se removió inquieto y contento.

-Que! No vas a hacerlo-

-No-

Joey se acerco rápidamente y beso a Kaiba, este se apartó rápidamente sorprendido y por una vez Joey saboreo la victoria, quizá no en duelo de cartas, pero victoria era victoria, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ahora él se sabía de cazador.

-¿Abrirás la puerta?-

Kaiba no respondió y le supo a gloria. Viéndolo ahí en medio de la habitación desnudo y con un erección.

Un momento.

El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas y desvió la vista, intento distraer su mente hablando atropelladamente, sabiendo que no había problema en ver desnudo a otro hombre, rayos! incluso sabía que no debía molestarle la erección, el había tenido una cada mañana por días.

-Mo…Mokuba me invito a pasar la noche y al ir a mi habitación me perdí-

Kaiba no contesto y Joey empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-No debes dejar solo a Mokuba mucho tiempo, hoy se llevo un susto y luego un gran disgusto que se hubiera evitado de estar tu aquí, y que rayos haces llegando tan tarde-

-Joey-

Volteo a verlo y el calor de sus ojos lo detuvieron en seco, ya no se le ocurría que decir o que hacer.

Ahora su instinto le decía otra cosa, tocar, besar, lamer y palabras que no pensó decir nunca llenaron su mente como en un soneto improvisado y convincente llena de promesas eróticas deteniendo su respiración y aumentando los latidos de su corazón. Las manos le temblaron de anticipación y con el instinto de acoplarse con el hombre frente a él.

Joey wheeler siempre obedecía sus instintos.

Con un caminar cauteloso se acercó a él y levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos siendo evidente los centímetros que le llevaba. El solo se limito a mirarlo seriamente mientras sus ojos azulados brillaban con intensidad.

-Yo…-

Joey empezó a acariciar el rostro de su enemigo estudiando sus ojos para buscar algún signo de rechazo, al no encontrarlo acaricio lentamente con los dedos sus labios en un movimiento lento acercándolo cada vez más. Su beso fue suave y ligero hecho para tantear un terreno ajeno mientras se exploraban el uno al otro dando pequeños mordiscos traviesos en los labios del otro.

Al sentir que sus piernas fallaban se sostuvo de su enemigo con fuerza mientras Kaiba lo anclaba a su cuerpo con sus brazos y deslizaba una mano a través de su pantalón y tocaba su punto escondido.

-Ah!…que haces?...no…ahí, Kaiba!-

Joey rompió el beso para quejarse mientras luchaba por liberarse, cediendo a sus esfuerzos cayo en el piso olvidando que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo. Pronto el ojiazul se unió a él sin dejar de tocarlo, presionando ligeramente su entrada para que permita su paso.

-tranquilo…cachorro, relájate-

-Espe…ah!- _su dedo esta dentro_

Moviendo su dedo cuidadosamente, agregó otro al notar que cedía la resistencia hacia su dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras dilato a su compañero mientras que con su mano libre se dedicaba a abrirse campo atraves de la bragueta de su cachorro, luchando por un rato con sus manos temblorosas Kaiba pudo acariciar la prueba firme de excitación de Joey mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos ahogados que trataba de ocultar cubriendo su boca.

Joey mordió su labio inferior para encerrar los gemidos que le generaban los estímulos, Kaiba jalo de su mano en el primer intento liberando su voz y ahogándolo casi en el mismo instante con un beso, jugando con su lengua, probando su sabor y siendo correspondido en la batalla por la supremacía. Cuando lo invadieron tres dedos.

Rompiendo el beso Joey se giró inquieto sobre sí mismo. ¡Pero qué estaba haciendo, era Seto Kaiba, su enemigo natural!, incluso puede estarle jugando una broma pesada!

-No…espera-

Se apoyó con los brazos temblorosos sobre el fino piso de madera mientras gateaba lejos del castaño, separando su calor del suyo.

-Cachorro, por favor no huyas –

El cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la voz a su espalda y se detuvo. Siendo cubierto por un cuerpo febril Joey volteo la mirada para encontrarse con un par azul que lo miraba mientras repartía suaves besos en su cuello y espalda para tranquilizarlo, acariciando por los bordes su entrada sin forzarla. Entre tanto Joey no pudo más y sus brazos cedieron encontrándose de frente contra el frio piso, siendo sostenido solo por la cintura y negándose a separarse de la agradable caricia.

Las dudas de su mente se disiparon y la razón le dijo que aquello era verdadero, que no se podía fingir tanto cuidado y pasión. Él también quería esto

Una mano le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas y empezó a acariciar la suave y sensible piel de sus muslos, ascendiendo y descendiendo en un ritmo desesperante.

-Ka…Kaiba, por favor- le suplico con la voz ahogada en gemidos- Tócame…

-Donde?-

La piel enrojecida llego hasta sus orejas al contestar

-Ahí…ahí…-

La mano que lo torturaba lo dejo y se extendió hasta alcanzar su mentón para obligarlo a verlo.

-No te hare daño- le beso con más pasión de la que imaginaba tener para darle a entender los sentimientos que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón por años.

-Se mío-la mano que sostenía su cintura en el aire maniobro para alcanzar su excitación dura y palpitante acariciándolo con fuerza y rapidez.

-Ah!...si, si- voltea besarlo mientras su mente se inundaba con una neblina de colores y sentía la fuerza de su semilla saliendo a borbotones.

Tratando de atrapar todo el oxígeno que podía Joey jadeo instando a su cuerpo a recuperarse, casi al instante su cuerpo volvió a ser estimulado ferozmente, sabiendo lo que venía Joey apretó los dientes y se limitó a ver de reojo a sus espaldas a un Seto Kaiba preparado para penetrarlo.

Sintió primero un pequeño coqueteo con su entrada que se abría sin mucha punta entro y no sintió dolor, pero a medida que el cuerpo se introducía en su cuerpo se agito en respuesta al intruso.

-Tranquilo…-

_Entro? de verdad?_

El sentimiento de plenitud lleno su cuerpo con la más deliciosa mezcla que habría sentido nunca, volvió a moverse ansioso de que el dolor desaparecía.

-Eres muy estrecho cachorro-

Se encontraron nuevamente para besarse mientras Kaiba entraba y salía de él lentamente, sus lenguas luchando, el ritmo aumento.

-Ah…ah…ah-

Cuando su cuerpo casi sentía su liberación Kaiba lo volteo hacia él y con la fuerza que aun tenía lo sentó en su regazo sin dejar de penetrarlo con más fuerza en cada empuje, sabiendo en un rincón de su mente que podría ser la única vez que podía poseer a una parte de su corazón

-Yo…seto…-

-Juntos…cachorro, ahora, ahora-

Con un grito al unísono ambos se liberaron fuertemente, Joey entre ellos y Kaiba dentro de su cachorro, marcándolo y reclamándolo como suyo, ya que sabía que si por él fuera sería el único y último.

Pero dependía de su cachorro.

Colapsando sobre la madera Kaiba jalo sobre si a Joey para evitar que se lastimara, cuando su corazón se calmó estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

-Joey-

El estaba dormido.

Con una fuerza que no tenía lo llevo hasta la gran cama que poseía, cubriéndolo a ambos con las sabanas de fino algodón, cerró los ojos y enredo sus brazos con la cintura de pareja, sintiendo un calor en el cuerpo y el corazón, con su último pensamiento rogo a los dioses que el momento fuese eterno.

Con el sonido conocido de la alarma de su celular Joey abrió los ojos por costumbre repasando mentalmente las tareas que realizaría en el día, la comida, lavar la ropa y también un par de trabajos atrasados que debía igualar, se removió inquieto queriendo guardar un poco más el calor de la cómoda cama .La alarma volvió a sonar.

Joey se sentó sobre la cama mientras tanteaba aun con los ojos nublados sobre la mesa de noche su celular para apagarlo, pero no lo encontraba, cuando volvió a sonar enfoco su vista en un rincon de la habitación donde se encontraban su pantalones.

Pero como llego allí?

Un golpe en la cara no le hubiera dado más fuerte, con el sueño escapando de él y una oleada de imágenes que rebotaban en su cabeza empezó a sudar cuando se giró su cabeza para ver a su lado.

Unos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente.

Esto no esta pasando! No paso! No paso! El rubor cubrió hasta su cuello y el cuerpo le empezó a temblar.

Kaiba se sentó a su altura

Oh dios mio! Había dormido con el enemigo!

La ironía de la frase lo hizo sonreír tontamente dejando salir los primeros indicios de un ataque de ansiedad. Kaiba cambio su semblante a uno molesto. Lo que le faltaba Kaiba había mal interpretado su risa nerviosa.

-Yo…-

Salvado por la campana! Decía el dicho. Reconociendo su tono de llamada Joey se paró de golpe y corrió a contestar sin voltear.

-Hola-

El sonido de estática y palabras entrecortadas le contestaron. Vio el identificador

-Yugi?, viejo que pasa?-

Y de nuevo las palabras entrecortadas

-Que donde estás?, de que hablas-

La llamada se corto

Preocupado Joey empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo mientras maniobraba con su pantalón enredado para ponerselo, teniendo el peso de un mal presentimiento camino hacia su cama para sentarse y escribir más cómodamente, con la esperanza que su amigo le contestara. Presiono enviar y cerró la tapa de su celular.

Un momento.

Si ayer le hubieran contando que estaría en la cama con su enemigo y de paso desnudo, se hubiera reído, ahora volviendo a verlo se abalanzo sobre una sábana cercana para cubrirse aún más, y tan pronto como lo hizo termino de espaldas en la cama con Seto Kaiba sobre él, con el detalle de estar Kaiba total y magníficamente desnudo.

-Ka…kaiba suéltame!, Yugi puede estar en problemas!-

-Eres mío cachorro-

Suyo? Suyo!...maldito se burlaba de él, no era un mueble.

-No soy de nadie!-

Joey se agito mientras una mano suya era tomada firmemente y era puesta sobre el pecho del ojiazul. De inmediato los latidos de un corazón acelerado marcaron un ritmo en su palma.

Estaba confundido como un infierno de situación, que quería decir ese corazón y porque Kaiba guardaba silencio, los ojos de cielo lo miraban tan fijamente que daba la impresión de dar a entender algo. Kaiba se acercó a besarlo suavemente recorriendo su rostro y su cuello aprovechando que había cedido en su lucha, remarcando las huellas de su posesión.

-Te arrepientes?-empezó a susurrar Kaiba en su oído

-Yo…- su miradas se encontraron, con el corazón con el riesgo de salirse del pecho puso una mano sobre el para sostenerlo, no podía ocultarlo más, con la mirada azulada con un deje de tristeza, no pensó y su instinto tomo su lugar, enredo su brazos en el cuello de Kaiba y lo jalo hacia el para un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Cuando sus cuerpos lo reclamaron se separaron. Las caricias íntimas tomaron su lugar en un baile tranquilizador para ambos-

-Te quiero- Kaiba dejo salir en un susurro casi fantasmal

-Me tienes- Joey rio y movió sus manos hacia el rostro de Kaiba - A mi…a mi me gustas y uhm… yo, desde hace un tiempo…

Kaiba vertió su sonrisa característica

-Te –beso- amo- beso.

Y luego un beso más largo.

En algún momento entre los desalientos Kaiba escucho con claridad.

-Yo también te amo-

Ahora con su cachorro a lado sintió todas las piezas de su corazón juntarse y formar de nuevo uno que había pensado que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Mucho más tarde se ocuparía del amigo de su cachorro.

Mi primer fic yaoi y de mi pareja preferida

Espero les guste.

_**Pryre-chan**_


End file.
